


The prince and the frog

by That_peach_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_peach_anon/pseuds/That_peach_anon
Summary: A short little story of the princess and the frog but with the sanders sides.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 5





	The prince and the frog

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to bully me if I misspell anything :) Hope you enjoy it!

There once was a Prince Roman. He was not an ordinary prince, however. This Prince loved to play alone in the palace gardens while he tossed around his favorite beaming golden ball.  
Now, the problem with playing alone was that no one was ever there to catch the ball if he tossed it too high in the air. One day, as he was running around lilies and daisies and hedges and roses, he tossed his ball higher in the air than he ever had before.  
SPLASH!!  
His beautiful golden ball had plopped right into a small pond nearby! He ran over to the pond and watched sadly as the golden sphere sank deeper and deeper into the water. The prince looked down at his suit. He was wearing his favorite golden suit; the sparkles and gems on the front of the brilliant uniform were rare and he was afraid that if he entered the water he would destroy his outfit. Frustrated with her situation, the prince began to cry.  
Suddenly, the Prince heard a strange noise coming from the middle of the water. Hop! Hop!  
“Do you not know how to swim?” asked a small frog. Hop! The Prince looked up and scrunched her face up at the sight of the green creature sitting on the lily pad.  
“I do,” he replied.  
“Well, why don't you come on in?” the frog asked.  
“I don't want to spoil my beautiful gold suit!“ the Prince replied, rolling his eyes at the frog.  
“Well, I suppose I could get it for you...” the frog started.  
“You can? Oh! Please do! Please do!” he cried.  
But before he jumped into the water, the frog turned to him and asked:  
“What will you give me in return for grabbing your golden ball?”  
“Oh! You can have anything you desire!” the Prince replied, impatient to be playing again.  
“What I would like is a friend. That is all. A friend to spend time with me, to eat supper with me, to read for me, to sleep beside me, and to kiss me goodnight!” the frog said.  
“Anything! Anything!” the Prince cried.  
And with that, the small green frog hopped into the water and retrieved the Prince's gold ball. The minute he handed it over, the boy ran around giggling and tossing his beloved ball up in the air; he had completely forgotten all about the frog.  
At supper, the boy was seated at the table with his father, the King. Before either of them could take a bite, there came a small knock at the door. The King got up and walked to open it. Hop! Hop! Hop! In walked the small green frog.  
“I have come to eat supper with you, Prince!” the frog said happily, hopping up on the table. The Prince gently grabbed the frog and placed him outside the door.  
SLAM!!  
He turned his heel and sat down at his spot once more, ignoring the suspicious look from the king.  
“And who was that, Prince?” he asked him.  
“Oh, no one,” he replied.  
The stern look from his father caused him to go red with embarrassment. He told him that he had promised the frog that he would spend time with him, eat supper with him, read for him, let him sleep with him, and kiss him goodnight.  
“But I don't want to hang out with him. He's gross!” he continued.  
“A promise is a promise, Prince. We must always keep our promises,” the King said wisely. With that, the boy slowly shuffled over to the door and opened it up.  
Hop! Hop! Hop!  
The frog ate supper with him, and then followed the Prince into his bedroom where he began to read.  
“What are you reading?” he asked trying to peer over his shoulder to see.  
“Nothing,” he replied shrugging him off.  
Sadly, the frog hopped over to his bed and sat down on his pillow. Before he could get comfortable, the Prince ran over to him, picked him up, and placed him by the window.  
“But you promised!” he cried.  
He sighed and took him back with him to bed. He read him a bedtime story and, surprisingly, the frog was quite smart and funny. He actually enjoyed his company.  
When it was time to sleep, the frog asked him for a bedtime kiss. He refused, scrunching his face once more at the sight of the green creature before her.  
The Prince shut out the light and tried to go to sleep. Suddenly, he heard the sounds of weeping. He turned the light back on to see the frog beside him, wiping tears from his eyes.  
He was hit with a wave of guilt for making the poor frog cry. He tucked him in bed beside him and kissed him gently.  
WHOOOSH!!  
All of a sudden, the small green frog transformed into a handsome young prince right before his eyes; he jumped back from the bed in surprise. The Prince apparently called Patton, informed him that an evil witch had put a spell on him and only a kiss could return him back to his original state. It just so happened that the Prince was the first one to break the spell.  
Forever after, the Princes were able to play together in the palace gardens. Prince Roman was happier than ever to have a playmate and, whenever he accidentally threw the ball too high in the air, he was ecstatic to have a companion to go and fetch it for him.

The End.


End file.
